15 minutos
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: El amor no duele, no engaña, no hiere, no manipula, no controla... y si lo hace, es porque no es amor, sino un trofeo más.


**Título: 15 minutos.**

 **Resumen: El amor no duele, no engaña, no hiere, no manipula, no controla... y si lo hace, es porque no es amor, sino un trofeo más.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen. Estos son de Stephenie Meyer mientras que la trama esta sacada de un programa televisivo, el cual he adaptado.**

* * *

BELLA _:_

Mis manos no dejan de moverse frenéticamente sobre mi regazo.

Tengo que retener las ganas de salir de corriendo que no dejan de invadirme. Sé que debería irme antes de que todo estallara, pero es como si por más que mi mente no dejara de dar esa orden una y otra vez, mi cuerpo, por otro lado, fuera incapaz de ponerla en marcha. Tengo miedo de las consecuencias que pueden acarrear mis acciones. Un miedo que me dificulta respirar.

Tranquila, respira profundo, me repito por undécima vez desde que salí de casa. No has hecho nada malo.

Es lo que me digo, sin embargo, ¿por qué siento como si estuviera escapando de la policía? ¿Cómo si debiera vigilar constantemente mi alrededor?

¿Por qué no puedo, simplemente, disfrutar de la salida y la emoción que sentía por volver a ver a mi amiga?

Suspiro, llevándome las manos al rostro, y me pregunto cuanto más piensa tardar en llegar.

A pesar de los años, no ha cambiado su reloj de vida y siempre es de las que llega tarde a todos los sitios a los que va. Sí, incluido los exámenes cuando íbamos a la escuela.

—¡Bella!

Mi rostro se alza, porque reconozco la voz, y este se siente extraño cuando mis labios se curvan en una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, Alice.

Rápidamente me incorporo y cuando rodeo el menudo cuerpo de mi amiga, un sensación de paz me inunda. El nudo que amenaza con estallar en mi pecho se hace más fuerte, pero después de tanto tiempo conteniéndolo, soy capaz de retenerlo. Sigue estando igual de pequeña, con el pelo alocado y unos taconazos que si me los pusiera yo caería al segundo paso de boca.

—¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace mil que no nos vemos!— ríe después de darme un fuerte abrazo—¡No sabes la de cosas que tengo que contarte!

Volvemos hasta la mesa en la que yo estaba antes y nos sentamos una frente a la otra. Ella observa mi bebida, un vaso de agua, y no tarda en llamar a un camarero pidiéndole una cerveza para ella. Me cuestiona lo que quiero con la mirada, no hacen falta palabras después de tantos años de amistad, y yo pido mi coca cola. Al poco, el camarero deja el pedido en la mesa y se marcha.

—Pero vemos, ahora mismo no estamos para hablar de mi— le da un buche a su bebida— Me sorprendió tu llamada, honestamente. ¿Qué es eso que me querías contar y que era tan urgente?

Cojo mi bebida y me la llevo a los labios, en un inútil intento de hacer tiempo y tranquilizar mis nervios. La cafetería del hotel donde habíamos quedado está prácticamente desierta y eso me alivia. Cuanta menos gente, mejor.

—Pues...— siento la penetrante mirada de mi amiga en mi y me revuelvo en el asiento— ¿Te acuerdas de James, mi novio?

—Ay, sí, era muy dulce— frunce el ceño, haciendo memoria—¿Sigues con él?

—Uhm, sí.

—Por eso no quedas conmigo, ¿eh?— encarna una de sus cejas. Aunque sé que su reproche no ha ido con mala intención, no puedo evitar notar como mi corazón da un vuelco.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y tengo que tragar para poder seguir hablando.

—Bueno, ya sabes, no tengo mucho tiempo con la universidad: los trabajos, exámenes y eso—me obligo a darle un aire de normalidad— Y el poquito tiempo que me sobra pues tengo que dedicárselo a él también.

Desde que todo empezó me he convertido en una mentirosa excelente, es decir, no tengo otro camino. Pero cuando Alice sonríe, alegrada por mis palabras, es como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

—Pues si tú estás bien, yo también— se inclina para cogerme las manos— Bella, ¿tú eres feliz?

Durante un instante, todo rastro de expresión ha desaparecido del rostro de mi amiga. Me mira fijamente, como si pudiera leer mi interior, cada secreto que escondo, y es por eso que el pánico estalla en mi pecho (después de tanto tiempo una no puede olvidar las viejas costumbres) y me apresuro a cabecear.

—Sí, sí. Lo soy.

En un primer momento no hay reacción alguna y temo que no me haya creído, pero entonces, la curvatura de su labio aparece y todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo sale con una exhalación.

—Entonces, te creo.

En ese momento, el móvil que descansa en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta vibra y no hace falta que lo mire para saber quién es. De todas formas lo hago, y mi corazón salta en el pecho cuando veo su nombre y los cinco mensajes que me ha dejado. Soy capaz de leerlos con su grave voz resonando en la cabeza e inevitablemente mi cuerpo se estremece.

¿Dónde estás?

Bella, ¿a dónde has ido y con quién estás?

Por qué jodidamente no me has dicho nada?

Responde los putos mensajes.

Cariño, no me hagas enfadar...

Mis manos tiemblan y creo que no seré capaz de escribir una frase con coherencia. A temor de que la cosa no vaya a más, pues no puedo esperar a tranquilizarme, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, le mando un mensaje de voz.

—Cariño, ahora mismo estoy hablando con mi madre y no puedo contestarte a los mensajes. Está todo bien, estoy aquí en el hotel. Luego voy para casa, te quiero— sorprendentemente, mi voz no ha vacilado en ningún momento y en mi mente me doy palmaitas en la espalda.

Pero no soy capaz de ignorar la penetrante mirada de Alice sobre mi, que tiene el ceño fruncido y una chispa de extrañeza en sus ojos.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué le has mentido?

—Eehh, bueno— suspiro, en una risa silenciosa— Es que le gusta saber en cada momento dónde estoy.

Sus ojos se achican aún más.

—¿Y por qué no le has dicho que estás conmigo?

—Porque...— mi corazón aumenta de velocidad, porque sé que ha llegado el momento. No la miro, no puedo— es un poquito... controlador.

Ella salta como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica y me coge de las manos, obligándome a que nuestras miradas se crucen. Intento reternerlo.

—¿Controlador en qué sentido?

—Bueno, él lo hace todo por mi...—o eso dice, pienso con rabia y dolor— Pero que me... que a mi me... que me controla mucho...— susurro esta última parte.

—¿Qué?— no ha conseguido escucharme, pero por su mirada, sé que está llegando a una conclusión.

—Él se preocupa por mi, Alice— me apresuro a aclararle— Yo sé me controla mucho porque me quiere. Está pendiente de mi en todo momento y no quiere que me pase nada.

Algo reluce en sus ojos negros y yo siento como el nudo de mi garganta está a punto de estallar. Sus manos aprietan el agarre.

—El otro día, cuando estábamos hablando por teléfono...— murmura casi con temor.

—El otro día tuvimos también una pelea— respondo, rememorando el momento y apenas pudiendo expresar sonido alguno—, porque, uhm, no le contesté a un mensaje y se le fue un poquito la mano.

Alice jadea, llevándose las manos a la boca, y el horror es impregnado en su semblante.

—¿Te pegó?

Mi cuerpo se estremece y estoy a un suspiro de que se me salten las lágrimas. Encogiéndome, respondo:

—Pero no me dio fuerte.

Sacude la cabeza, como si no se lo creyera, y empieza a balbucear cosas que no entiendo.

—Pero que no fue muy fuerte, Alice, te lo aseguro— trato de hacerla entender—Tan solo se le fue la mano. Él en el fondo es una buena persona...— finalmente las lágrimas se escapan y yo me paso las manos por los pómulos para quitármelas. No, no debo llorar.

—No, Bella. No, escúchame.

—No debería de habértelo contado, Alice, madre mía, qué vergüenza— hipo, apartando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— coloca una mano bajo mi mentón para que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

—Él realmente me quiere mucho—le aseguro con voz trémula—Lo que pasa es que tú no entien...

—Pero, Bella, tú no puedes dejar que...

—Que no, Al, yo creo que fue por mi culpa— espeto más borde de lo que pretendía, y me arrepiento.

En realidad, fui yo la que saqué el tema, la que quería en primer lugar decírselo, pero fui una tonta, porque ha sido todo para nada. Sé que James no es un novio normal, lo supe desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, pero esperaba otra reacción de parte de Alice a la que estaba teniendo. Honestamente me está asustando aún más de lo que ya lo estoy viendo lo que sus ojos estan gritándome.

Y quiero irme.

Veo a Alice apretar los labios en una fina linea, como si le costara un triunfo contener todas lo que quería decir, pero permanece en silencio para mi satisfacció conoce demasiado bien.

Se reclina en la silla y le da otro sorbo a su cerveza, mirando a todos lados menos a mi.

El aire de mis pulmones sale en un suspiro y ahogo un sisieo, por el dolor palpitante que estoy sintiendo en la sien.

—Dime que no estoy en un maldito sueño— la escucho decir en algún momento sobresaltándome.

Rápidamente levanto la cabeza y me la encuentro mirando a un punto de mi espalda, como si se hubiera presentado un arcángel y estuviera bailando la conga.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, dios, dios, creo que voy a empezar a hiperventilar— susurra— Dime que ese de ahí no es Edward Cullen.

Imposible.

Olvidándome por un momento de todo, me vuelvo como si fuera una fanática adolescente y algo estalla en mi pecho cuando me encuentro con la figura más caliente y sexy de todo Hollywood.

O es verdad, o algo han echado en nuestra bebidas, porque semejante perfección no puede salir de mi mente.

Es decir, ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que estaría alguna vez en mi vida en la misma habitación que ese dios griego y miralo, ahí está: sentado a un par de mesas de distancia, inclinado con los codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más importante del universo. Lleva ese peinado característico de recién levantado de la cama y junto a sus jeans oscuros, la camisa a cuadros roja abierta y una camiseta básica debajo.

Me pregunto cuán impresionante son sus ojos verdes vistos en la realidad y creo notar mi corazón detenerse.

—Joder, amé cada segundo de la escena de la pelea. Con ese pecho al aire, todo cubierto de sangre y el rostro fiero...

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué?— me mira con una inocencia que no se cree ni ella—Amo a mi Jasper, lo sabes, pero no soy tonta, chica. Ese tío es increíble.

Sacudo la cabeza, sabiendo que es imposible cambiar a mi amiga, y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

—¡Oye!— salta en el asiento y por la brillante mirada que me lanza, empiezo a temer por sus ideas— Vamos a pedirle una foto. ¡Ya verás la cara que se le podrá a Jessica cuando se la enseñe! ¡Se morirá de la envidia y se le descolgará la mandíbula!

—¿Qué dices? Al, ahora mismo está descansando y tomándose algo, no podemos ir a molestarlo— digo, aunque por dentro esté bailando y llorando ante la perspectiva.

—Solo será un momento— hace un mueca de tristeza— Venga, vamos, dicen por ahí que es muy amable en persona. Solo una, por favor. Lo saludamos, nos hacemos una foto y nos vamos. ¿Sííí?

Tampoco es que necesitara mucho para convencerme.

—Bueno, vale... Pero calma tu entusiasmo. Pareces un duendecillo feliz del bosque.

Alice me fulmina con la mirada, pero la emoción supera cualquier sentimiento, así que cogiéndome de la mano, me obliga a levantarme del asiento. Conforme nos vamos acercando a él, voy sintiendo mis piernas temblar y el corazón a punto de salirse por la boca.

Voy a conocer a Edward Cullen, voy conocer a Edward Cullen, me digo en mi mente, incapaz de creérmelo todavía.

A penas estamos a unos pasos de él cuando parece escucharnos y su rostro se alza.

El aire desaparece de mis pulmones cuando lo veo. Oh, joder, sus ojos son hermosos y... ¡Y me está mirando a mi! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

—¡Hola!— creo oír la voz de mi amiga a mi lado— Eres Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?— hay emoción en su voz y yo no sé como está hablando con él sin que le temblase el tono.

El mencionado tarda un par de segundos en desviar su atención de mi a mi amiga y cuando lo hace me siento sin fuerzas. Ay, madre...

—Sí, ese soy yo.

—¡Dios, no estoy alucinando!— exclama y juro que me ha chillado en la oreja, casi dejándome sorda— ¡Soy super fan tuya! Me he visto todas tus películas y son geniales. Por cierto, me llamo Alice, ¿me dejas abrazarte, favor?

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera respondido, ya se había acercado a él. Capto la mirada sorprendida del hombre y en mi mente me doy chocazos contra la pared. Alice y su efusividad, que no puede quedarse quieta.

De nuevo, mi mirada se conecta con la de Edward y este arquea una ceja, en una muda pregunta. No puedo evitarlo y río, encogiéndome de hombros. Alice es así, le digo sin palabras.

Casi me desmayo cuando Edward me corresponde riendo entre dientes y abrazándola de vuelta.

Alice se aleja de él, todavía sin poder parar de pegar saltitos, y entonces tengo la completa atención de Cullen. Siento mis mejillas ruborizarse con fuerza.

—Oh, ella es mi amiga. Bella.

—Bella— creo oírlo repetir mi nombre, pero no es seguro porque no emite ningún sonido.

Mi corazón se salta un par de latidos y no sé si es él o yo quién empieza el movimiento, pero cuando siento sus manos a mi alrededor, decido que el mundo puede irse a la mierda porque yo estoy en el paraíso. Su calidez me rodea y soy capaz de sentir su aroma: una mezcla de menta y desodorante, que me absorbe por completo.

Es un abrazo algo torpe e incluso demasiado corto para lo que deseo, porque termina antes de lo esperado.

Cuando se yergue, pienso que es un buen momento para que se abriera un agujero debajo de mi, porque la cara de tonta y enamorada que seguramente estoy poniendo no es posible de esconderla. Y se vuelve peor cuando me ruborizo aún más, haciendo competencia con los tomates. Genial.

—¿Podemos hacernos una foto?— pregunta Alice. Supongo que él accede por lo que lo siguiente que veo es a mi amiga mirándome— Bella, ¿tienes tu móvil ahí? El mío está en el bolso.

—Uhm, sí— parpadeo, volviendo en mi, y lo saco del bolsillo. Lo toqueteo hasta ponerlo en cámara y por un momento no sé que hacer. ¿Le hago yo la foto y después ella o cómo lo hacemos?

—Kate, ¿puedes hacernos tú la foto?— pregunta Edward mirando a la mujer, quién hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que se encontraba allí.

Ella, alta y con un largo pelo rubio, asiente y se levanta. Le paso mi teléfono y cuando me giro hasta ellos, veo que Alice ya está en uno de sus costados. Ella hace un gesto para que apresure.

—No, no, tú ahí— me guía cuando ve que voy a ponerme a su lado. Mi corazón salta cuando me señala al otro costado de Edward.

Mi mirada se cruza con la de él y casi muero cuando veo que me sonríe y en broma, levanta su brazo libre. Ignorando el cosquilleo de mi estómago, me pongo en mi lugar y mi cuerpo se estremece cuando siento su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no desmayarme, poso para la foto y tienen que pasar un momento después de que Kate nos avisara para que pudiera moverme. Tengo mi móvil de vuelta y retengo el impulso de verla y babear sobre mi pantalla.

Verlo en la realidad es muchísimo mejor.

—Ay, muchas gracias de verdad. Jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí contigo.

Edward ríe por la alegría de mi amiga y yo me pierdo en el sonido. Joder, la pantalla le quita demasiada calidad.

—De nada, tranquila.

—Que guay— Alice me lanza una mirada. No puedo evitar correspondérsela.

—Sí que lo es— cabeceo. Siento como Edward me mira y tengo que tragar antes de poder articular algún sonido— Sí, bueno, te sigo desde que empezaste la carrera y... y... eres maravilloso en tus trabajos...

Su sonrisa se incrementa y no me creo que es por mis palabras.

—Gracias por tus palabras— se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más— ¿Vais a estar mucho tiempo por aquí?

—Yo trabajo en el hotel— responde Alice.

—Sí, somos de aquí— añado yo— Yo he venido para hablar un rato con ella, porque tengo estudiar y eso...

—Ah, pues mucha suerte con los estudios— me guiña un ojo.

Río, con el rostro a punto de explotar, y soy capaz de articular un par de frases más antes de alejarnos para volver a nuestros sitios. No quiero, deseo quedarme a hablar con él, pero tampoco quiero ser una molestia, así soy la que tiro de Alice.

Cuando volvemos, creo sentir una mirada a mis espaldas, pero no me doy la vuelta. Seguro que son paranoias mías, después de semejante momento.

Charlamos de cualquier cosa. Ella me cuenta como le está yendo aquí, en el puesto de gerente del hotel de su padre, y lo feliz y maravilloso que es Jasper, su prometido. Me hace prometerle varias veces de que saldremos un día los tres porque él quiere conocerme y yo acepto, contagiada de su entusiasmo.

En ningún momento me olvido de la presencia de Edward en la misma habitación y mi corazón no deja de correr pensándolo. Recuerdo la forma en la que me abrazó o como me sentí cuando su brazo me rodeo la cintura y mi estómago empieza a coquillear.

Se puede decir que me encontraba en una bonita e agradable nube de velocidad cuando entonces la realidad volvió a mi.

Al igual que si me hubieran dado una bofetada, mis ojos se abren sorprendidos y un nudo empieza a formarse en mi garganta. Oh, no. Mierda. Mierda.

—Alice— detengo lo que me está contando de sus vacaciones en un murmullo, lo máximo que puedo expresar. Carraspeo para darme fuerzas y contengo con todas mis ganas las lágrimas que quieren salir— Alice, debes irte.

—¿Cómo?— pregunta confundida.

—Esta ahí. Esa es su moto— respondo mientras no puedo apartar la mirada del otro lado de la cristalera.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué dices, Bella?

—Es él. James. Ha venido.

—¿Qué?— rápidamente gira el rostro para intentar enfocarlo, pero no hay tiempo. Le cojo las manos y su atención se centra en mi.

—Tienes que irte, Al, por favor.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunta y sé que se va a negar por el tono de voz.

No, no, Alice, ahora no es el momento.

—Por favor, tienes que hacerlo. Él sabe que estoy aquí y no le he dicho de ti— le pido con urgencia, advirtiendo que se ha quitado el casco de la moto.

—No. No me voy a ir— sacude la cabeza— Me voy a quedar contigo y le voy a decir un par de cos...

—No, no, no, no. Alice, por favor. Tienes que escucharme. Es lo mejor.

Pero ella vuelve a negarse y James empieza a caminar.

Sintiendo el pánico ascender por mi garganta, me levanto de la silla y la insto a imitarme, cogiéndola del brazo.

—Alice, vete, por favor. Te lo imploro.

No sé fue lo que vio en mi rostro, pero después de mirarme fijamente, termina mordiéndose el labio inferior y asintiendo de mala gana.

—Tengo el móvil, Bella. Para lo que sea no dudes en llamarme.

—Sí, sí, gracias— sonrío aliviada—Te quiero.

Alice me abraza fuertemente y yo por un instantes deseo pedirle que no se vaya y no me deje sola. Sin embargo, puedo contenerme y cuando me quiero dar cuenta me encuentro allí sola.

Tragando para aflojar un poco el nudo, me vuelvo a sentar pues siento las piernas temblando.

La puerta se abre y la imponente figura de James aparece. El aire se atasca en mi garganta mientras que lo veo acercarse con el rictus mortalmente serio.

—Cariño, acabo de ver tu llamada...— mi voz se corta cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos.

Esta enfadado, pienso furtivamente.

—¿Qué pasa?— habla por fin, cuando se ha sentando en el sitio donde anteriormente estaba Alice— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no contestabas al teléfono?

Mis latidos se disparan y no sé que me pone más nerviosa si la tranquilidad en su voz o que no soy capaz de leer su mirada en estos momentos.

—Es que no he podido contestarlo porque lo tenía en el bolso, ¿sabes?— respondo intentando sostenerle la mirada.

Su ceja derecha se alza minimamente y eso me asusta más que si hubiera venido gritando.

—¿Y tú madre? ¿No estabas aquí con ella?

Oh, Dios, Dios...

—Sí—cabeceo— Pero se ha tenido que marchar.

El asiente lentamente y por un segundo creo que se lo ha creído, pero entonces su mirada se desvía hasta la mesa.

—¿Y desde cuando toma tu madre cerveza?

No...

—P-pues n-no lo sé— me obligo a responder, mis manos formando puños— Querría hoy to-tomarla, yo qué se.

—Oh, vaya qué casualidad. No toma nunca y hoy sí...

—Pregúntale a ella, no sé.

Suelta una carcajada y todos los vellos se me ponen de punta.

—Bella, ¿de verdad crees que soy un puto imbécil?

—No, no, por supuesto que no— me apresuro a responder— James, yo no he estado con nadie, de verdad. Solo con mi madre.

—Entonces has estado aquí con ella, ¿no? ¿Con nadie más?

No me cree y yo estoy desesperada.

¿En qué momento decidí que era buena idea salir? Yo solita me lo he buscado.

—Seguro.

—Dame tu móvil, entonces.

¿Qué?

—¿Mi móvil para qué?— me aferro a él con fuerzas cuando lo veo tensar el mentón.

—Dame tu jodido móvil, Bella.

—Pero...

No me da tiempo a decir nada más, que se ha inclinado y lo ha cogido de mis manos. Jadeo con el pánico ascendiendo. No, no, no...

—¿Y este quién es?

Cuando gira la pantalla, es cuando caigo que ha visto la foto que nos hicimos antes. Siento como si las paredes de mi alrededor estuvieran a punto de aplastarme y soy incapaz de decir nada. Lo miro solamente y ante mi silencio, se cabrea aún más.

—¿Esta foto qué es? ¿Y qué hace aquí Alice? ¿No estabas con tu jodida madre?

Quiero hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero nada sale de mis labios. No puedo.

James sigue increpando y entre tanta locura, creo ver un destello cobrizo a lo lejos, pero este cada vez se aleja más. Apenas puedo pensar en ello.

—Estoy esperando la explicación, Bella.

—Había quedado con una amiga...—susurré en un hilillo.

—Ah, que has quedado con tu amiga. ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

Eso, ¿por qué no se lo he dicho?

—No lo s-sé... no sa-sabía...— el nudo finalmente estalla y yo siento como una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

—Me has metido, Bella. Eres una puta mentirosa— hay rabia en su voz, que consigue avivar mi llanto.

—No, no, no. Yo... lo s-siento... l-lo si-siento m-mucho, James.

Lo escucho resoplar y llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Sé que se está conteniendo por la vena marcada de su sien y la forma en la que está tensa su mandíbula. Mi cuerpo tiembla.

—Joder, Bella. Coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

Sus palabras me sorprenden.

—¿Qué? ¿A d-dónde?

—No hagas preguntas y simplemente hazlo, joder.

No, no me quiero ir con él. Está enfadado. Y me da miedo.

—Yo necesito pasar mas tiempo...

Pero me sorprende cuando inspira profundamente y al mirarme, no soy capaz de distinguir ningún mal sentimiento en su mirada.

—No, cariño, nos vamos a la playa. Vamos a hacer ese viaje que te prometí— susurra con voz tierna.

—No quiero ir. Necesito tiempo sola...

—Bella— se inclina hacia delante y coge mis manos, mirándome fijamente— si tú me dejas yo me muero. Te amo muchísimo y lo sabes.

¿Me amas?

Yo no dejo de llorar y eso lo fastidia. Suspira profundamente.

—Mira, cariño, vamos a hacer una cosa. Voy a llamar a mi jefe, decirle que ya no voy hoy más al trabajo y podemos irnos ya. Voy a ir a dejar la moto en casa y en 15 minutos estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Lo próximo que siento son sus dedos en mi barbilla y como me alza el rostro. Sus labios tocan los míos y tengo que retener el impulso de apartarlo. Dejo que haga lo que quiera y cuando se separa, siento su aliento en el rostro.

—Espérame, ¿vale? Solo 15 minutos.

Y se marcha, dejándome atrás con un dolor en el corazón y sin poder parar de llorar.

* * *

EDWARD:

—¿Qué haces, Edward?

—Espera un momento.

No aparto mi mirada de él y debo contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no tirarme encima de ese desgraciado que se hace llamar "hombre".

Lo veo alejarse, a un paso arrogante y confiado, mientras siento la mirada de Kate puesta en mi, lanzándome una mirada entre preocupada y extrañada. Finalmente, cuando desaparece de mi vista, no pierdo el tiempo.

Rápidamente me doy la vuelta y clavando mis ojos en ella, no vacilo a la hora de llegar a su lado. Sus lágrimas y sollozos consiguen que nudo se instale en mi estómago.

Maldito hijo de puta.

—¿Estás bien?

La veo sobresaltarse. No me había sentido acercarme a ella y sentarme en el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado su amiga y el gilipollas. Sube la mirada y sus acuosos me miran con verdadera sorpresa, como si solo fuera una visión. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de miradas, pero el verla en ella hacía que un extraño aguijón se me clavara en el pecho.

Abre la boca, intentando pronunciar algún sonido, pero tan solo sale un gemido ahogado.

A pesar de que tiene el maquillaje corrido, la sigo encontrando igual de guapa que cuando la vi por primera vez cuando entró en el restaurante. No pude evitar fijamente ella cuando atravesó las puertas y admirar lo bonita que era. Tenía el rostro serio y advertí el pequeño tic que tenía de estar constantemente mirando a su espalda o a la calle a través de la cristalera, y en mi interior me pregunté lo que le pasaría, por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa.

Si hubiera sido un chico normal, me habría acercado a ella y preguntado si se encontraba bien, pero no era así y como al parecer por ahora no había sido "descubierto", pensé que sería buena idea permanecer con el perfil bajo. Sin embargo, no pude quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis ojos habían recorrido cada detalle de su rostro, e incluso de su cuerpo.

Era hermosa.

Tiempo después apareció su amiga y sentí el aire salir de mis pulmones cuando la vi sonreír por primera vez. Su sonrisa era muy brillante e igualmente hermosa. Su rostro cambiaba cuando lo hacía, haciéndola ver casi una niña. Joder.

Hablaron y reconozco que cerré los ojos mientras me perdía en su dulce voz. No sabía que cojones me pasaba, nunca me había puesto así, pero realmente no estaba para ponerme a reflexionar. Por la vida que llevaba sabía que nada era eterno y que debíamos aprovechar los momentos que me daba la vida. Así que, aunque sabía que de la mala educación, callé y escuché lo que ese ángel decía.

Y casi estrello el vaso en el que bebía cuando lo hice.

Saber que tenía novio me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho inexplicablemente, pero no pude controlar el gruñido que salió de mis labios cuando descubrí que era un jodido maltratador. En ese momento, quise levantarme e ir a ella, tranquilizar su cada vez más nerviosa mente y decirle que no pasa nada.

Pero me quedé en mi sitio por dos motivos: primero porque como dije no era un chico normal y porque por muy guapa que fuera y lo mucho que me hubiera llamado la atención, yo no la conocía de nada.

En algún momento, llegó Kate, mi representante/manager/amiga, por lo que tuve que alejar mi atención momentáneamente, para anunciarme que el taxi que nos recogería para ir a la estación de radio se había retrasado y que deberíamos esperar. No pude describir el alivio que me recorrió en ese momento. Ahora mismo no me veía en condiciones de alejarme de ese ángel desconocido y a su suerte. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero así lo sentía.

Un ángel que más tarde descubrí que se llamaría Bella.

Tuve que esconder la enorme sonrisa que quiso instalarse en mi rostro cuando la amiga se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Al entrar en este mundo, yo supe a que me atenía: la constante presión social, la ausencia de vida privada y todas esas cosas, y más o menos sabía llevarlo con filosofía, pero nunca me había sentido tan contento de que me vieran que en ese momento, sobretodo cuando ellas se acercaron.

La llama Alice resultó ser un torbellino inquieto, que no dejaba de parlotear y sonreír, mientras que completamente contrario, Bella me miraba sin articular sonido y sin creerse que me encontraba allí. Sí, me pasaba a menudo.

Alice me pidió un abrazo, y no diré que acepté por el mero hecho de que esperaba tener una oportunidad de tener entre mis brazos al ángel, aunque fueran unos segundos. Y, joder, ¿por qué el tiempo no podía volverse eterno cuando quisiéramos? Porque a mi no me importaría que fuera así, siempre que cuando la tuviera entre mis brazos. Bella era más pequeña que yo y por mi cabeza pasó fugazmente el pensamiento de que se amoldaba perfectamente al mío. Parecían estar hechos para encajar.

Rápidamente deseché esos pensamientos. Joder, me estaba volviendo loco. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Intenté ignorar el sentimiento de vacío que se instaló en mi cuando se separó, sin embargo, pronto se colocó junto a mi para hacernos una foto. Disfruté poner mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y quise tener una foto para mi. Me pregunté cual sería su cara cuando le pidiera su número... solamente para la foto, claro...

Absurdamente intenté saber un poco más de ella, pero al contrario de lo que quería, cuando me quise dar cuenta ellas se estaban despidiendo. Retuve el impulso de impedírselo y las observé volver a su sitio. Me senté yo también en mío, pasándome las manos por el rostro bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Kate, preguntándome qué mierda estaba pasando conmigo.

No obstante, no pude tener mucha tranquilidad.

Porque el gilipollas, el tipo a quién realmente deseaba darle una paliza por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba aquí.

No sé como mierda pude permanecer en el sitio mientras observaba desde lejos la escena. Más de una vez si no fuera por la mirada de Kate y que me había cogido un brazo, me abría levantado para plantarle cara a ese gilipollas, porque me ponía enfermo la forma en la que él le hablaba, como la trataba o lo asustada que parecía ella. Lo único que deseaba era apartarlo de su lado, volverla a rodear con mis brazos y prometerle que no le pasaría nada.

Y entonces vi mi maldita oportunidad.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, el imbécil le dijo que se iría a ser no sé que mierda y que volvería a por ella después.

Ja, menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar. Porque tendría que pasar por encima de mi. No dejaría que ese hijo de puta volviera tocarla.

Así que aquí me encuentro. Y mi pecho es una mezcla entre emoción de tenerla tan cerca, alivio por estar a su lado por fin o una profunda y amarga rabia ante la situación.

—Eh, oye— murmuro cuando veo que no deja de llorar.

Se lleva las manos al rostro e intenta quitarse las lágrimas, aunque es un gesto imposible porque estas no dejan de salir.

—Sí, sí. E-estoy bien— balbucea por lo bajo— Qué v-vergüenza, yo no quiero... L-lo sien-siento mucho.

No, joder, no es ella la que debe disculparse.

—Dice que vuelve en 15 minutos, ¿verdad?— pregunto en un murmullo, cogiendo sus manos con las mías. Eran increíblemente cálidas y suaves.

—Eso es lo que dice... pero creo que será más tiempo, porque tiene que ir al trabajo— responde ella.

—Mira— por un momento aparto la mirada para intentar aclarar el barullo de pensamientos que se había convertido mi mente— No sé como decírtelo realmente... Es decir, sé que no debería meterme pero...

—No, no— detuvo mis palabras sacudiendo la cabeza—Es... es un honor que te metas tú. Yo te a-admiro mucho y-y...— y bajo las lágrimas, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

Me quedé viéndola como un jodido idiota. Y antes de que pensara la orden, mis manos se habían movido solas para apartarles las lágrimas, también en un inútil intento. Eso hizo que el agujero de mi estómago se hiciera aún más grande.

—Solo quiero decirte una cosa— la miro a los ojos y por un instante me pierdo en sus profundos ojos castaños— Son 15 minutos suyos, en los que se va, pero cuando él vuelva... será para toda la vida.

Ella no contesta. Parece haberse quedado sin palabras y yo me inclino hacia ella, aferrándose a sus manos como si de un náufrago en el agua se tratase. Sus hombros suben al ritmo de sus sollozos y estos se clavan en mi pecho. Un ángel como ella no merece llorar de esta manera...

—Pero ese tiempo, esos 15 minutos, es el que tú puedes usar para desaparecer— añado con vehemencia—Seguro que tienes un montón de familia y de amigos que van a estar a tu lado para cualquier cosa.

—Ya, yo lo sé— se encoge, como si deseara hacerse más pequeña, y aparta la mirada de mi— Pero... yo no sé si alguien me va a volver a querer como él.

La furia crece en mi interior, al verla tan perdida y asustada, que lo único que deseo es darle una buena paliza al hijo de puta. Parece una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento puede romperse.

—Sí— digo y soltando una de mis manos de las suyas, la subo hasta su mandíbula para poder hacer que me mire. Cuesta, pero cuando lo consigo, mi corazón se salta un par de latidos— Desde luego no te van a querer como él. Y espero que así sea.

No aparta la mirada y creo notar como mi corazón aumenta de velocidad. No sé que es lo que consigue ver en mi mirada, que sus comisuras tiran minimamente hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa, aunque realmente parece una mueca.

—No te sientas mal, por favor— susurra— Eres... eres mi actor favorito y no quiero que por mi culpa...

—Eh, tranquila— la detengo mientras mi cuerpo se inunda de ternura— Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Mis manos actúan sola y de nuevo viajan a su rostro, intentando quitar el rastro de lágrimas. Parece que ha dejado de llorar, todo un alivio, y está un poco más calmada.

Permanecemos por unos segundos en silencio, donde le doy tiempo porque sé que ella debe estar organizando sus ideas, y no se me pasa inadvertido la manera en la que se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?— sus palabras me cogen desprevenido. Hay confusión y desesperación en sus ojos cuando me mira de nuevo— No sé que hacer.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras mis pulgares acarician su rostro. Después de las lágrimas, su rostro está ruborizado haciéndola ver más frágil aún.

—La decisión es tuya, Bella, pero tan solo tienes que ver como estás ahora— hablo entre dientes, intentando contener la rabia que recorre mi cuerpo. Debo permanecer tranquilo—¿Crees que lo vuestro es una relación sana?

En un principio, ella no responde y creo que así va a ser, que se va a largar, cuando una solitaria lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

—Pero... yo le quiero y él me quiere, no sé que más pedir— murmura trémula.

Oh, ángel, que ilusa eres...

—Que te quiera de verdad— no dudo al decir esa frase.

Parece que le hubiera dardo una bofetada porque mis palabras la hacen sobresaltarse. Cogido por la sorpresa también, mis manos caen y miro como se lleva las manos a la cabeza, entremetiendo los dedos en su pelo. Por un segundo deseo tocarlo, saber como se siente enredar mis dedos en él, cuán suave es...

—Es mi primer novio— su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Y no será el último, no dejaré que eso ocurra. Eso te lo prometo, me digo. En cambio, lo que pronuncio es:

—Pues te queda una larga lista por delante. Hombres que se arrodillarían a tus pies y te querrán como te mereces— como estúpidamente deseo hacer yo ahora— Te queda un montón de novios, de vida, de relaciones... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintitrés...

—Veintitrés— repito para mí. Bueno, le llevo cinco jodidos años, pero ahora mismo eso no interesa. Lo importante es ella— Eres una jovencita todavía, a la que le queda mucho por conocer y explorar de la vida. Aún tendrás que volver a llorar y sufrir, pero también conocerás miles de momento lleno de felicidad. Y te aseguro que con él no será así—me detengo, titubeando, cuando veo que ella conectado sus ojos con los míos. Unos ojos que me pierden... Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión y no sé leer su mirada—De verdad, perdona por mi reacción, pero no he podido evitarlo— murmuro sin saber muy bien que decir— Todos hemos tenido cerca alguna vez algo como esto... y no es sano. No es sano que estés llorando, que haya a tu lado una persona tan controladora, que te haga sufrir de esta manera...—sacudo la cabeza y mis manos se mueven sola para buscar las suyas, porque por un momento lo necesito, necesito sentirla a mi lado— Recoge tus cosas y haz tu vida. De verdad. No sé si te lo han dicho ya o soy la primera persona que se ha atrevido, porque realmente me parece un poco violento, pero si él vuelve... no te vas a ir a ninguna playa.

Ella no se mueve. Ni si quiera parpadea.

Me mira de una manera... que remueve todo mi interior y hace que mi corazón bombee a gran velocidad, y yo no puedo más que devolverle la mirada como un jodido idiota. Un idiota prendado de un dulce e inocente ángel que ha aparecido en su vida...

—Estás temblando...— susurra.

—¿Eh?

Pero ella no responde con palabras. Baja la mirada hasta nuestro agarre y cuando yo la imito, descubro que tiene razón, y que mis manos están temblando. Y no solo ellas, yo al completo lo estoy haciendo. No sé que me pasa, pero es como si una terrible presión en el pecho me impidiera respirar con normalidad. Y sé que este pequeño ser celestial es el causante de todo.

—Lo siento, yo...

No la dejo terminar. Apretando nuestro agarre con suavidad, atraigo su atención. Siempre disculpándose, cuando es ella la que tiene menos culpa de todo...

—No, no, tú no tienes que sentir nada— le aseguro— El que lo tiene que sentir es él, porque está en problemas si decide volver por aquí. Yo mismo me haré cargo.

Sus ojos se abren aún más y que me llamen loco, si no creo que está sonriendo. Oh, joder, sí. Y me está sonriendo a mi. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del maldito universo.

—¿De verdad harías eso...?— hay incredulidad en su voz y yo quiero reírme por lo dulce que se ve.

—No lo dudes.

Su sonrisa se amplía y yo me quedo prendado de ella. Si ya me deslumbró cuando la vi antes, ahora que está a poca distancia de mi y que la he causado yo, me siento como Ícaro cuando se quemó por querer acercarse y tocar el Sol.

Y es entonces cuando sé que no hay vuelta atrás.

Es más, había sido así desde el primer momento en el que mis ojos se clavaron en ella.

Llevo una mano a su mejilla y acuno su rostro. Ella no se mueve, parece que contiene la respiración, y yo tengo que esconder la sonrisa que quiere formarse en mis labios.

—Ven conmigo— susurro.

La escucho jadear y como sus manos aprietan la mía, inconscientemente.

—Yo ahora tengo una entrevista de radio y nos van a recoger ya— le informo, deseando en mi interior que aceptara mi propuesta—Te invito a que desaparezcas, a que no le cojas el teléfono y que te vengas conmigo a donde tú desees.

La veo abrir la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero nada sale de sus labios. La conmoción no desaparece de su rostro, y hay un brillo en su miranda que soy capaz de definir. ¿Incredulidad? ¿Felicidad? ¿Miedo?

—Él no es tan valiente, Bella—insisto, porque sé que no seré capaz de dejarla atrás. Esta muchachita se ha metido en mi pecho y será muy difícil que salga—Vamos, por favor.

En un principio no se mueve, no respira casi. Mentalmente y conteniendo la respiración, estoy haciendo cuentas sobre el tiempo que llevamos aqui, sobre si podré llevármela antes de que llegue... Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que no me importa hacer un escándalo, si ese hijo de puta llega a presentarse aquí, con tal de saber que Bella estará bien.

Aunque Kate vaya a matarme, con gusto saldría en primera plana de todas las revistas por haber golpeado en medio de un restaurante al capullo.

Entonces, Bella sonríe, las lagrimas volviéndose a deslizar por sus mejillas, y yo creo que nunca he visto nada mas hermoso.

—Gracias, Edward—susurra, mirándome a los ojos. Aparta la mirada por un instante y cuando vuelven a mi, hay una resolución que no esperaba—¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

No respondo, al menos no con palabras. Recordando como quise que volviera a mis brazos en el mismo segundo que acabó el abrazo de antes, me levanto y cogiéndole la mano, tiro de ella hacia mi. La escucho jadear, pero todo ha pasado a un segundo plano en estos momentos. Mi estómago estúpidamente cosquillea y no creo que pueda borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

Joder, estoy que no me lo creo...

—Edward...—creo escucharla decir con la cara escondida en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Vamos, Bella, es hora de que comience tu vida.

Y ella empieza a andar. No nos separamos, es decir, mi brazo rodea sus hombros y ella no se suelta de mi cintura, y cada paso que da conmigo a su lado, siento como el orgullo por aquella muchacha crece y crece hasta límites insospechables.

Por el camino, observando la mirada de que Kate me da, me dirijo ella:

—Paga su bebida, Kate, que ahora te doy yo lo que sea. Nosotros esperaremos fuera.

No espero su contestación, porque sé que hará lo que le he pedido, y con Bella salgo hacia la calle.

Sin saber lo que el futuro nos depararía, pero completamente consciente del vínculo que se había formado entre Bella y yo.

Porque jamás dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño.

* * *

 **Y fin.**

 **Creo que no hace falta comentar la historia. Desde el primer momento que lo vi, a parte de que me puse a llorar como una niña chica, supe que tenía toda la razón en lo que decía.**

 **NO al maltrato.**

 **NO a las relaciones abusivas.**

 **NO a la dominación.**

 **Porque todos somos libres de amar y equivocarnos, de caer y levantarnos una y otra vez, de simplemente vivir como deseemos. Y nadie debe decir lo contrario.**


End file.
